Aggressive Ingredients
Jalepeno Type: Aggressive, Fire Alchemy Rank: 5 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Fire Damage Effect 2 (Fire): Target loses 2 Strike. A very spicy pepper usually found in spicy food, Jalepenoes are one of the spiciest peppers in the world. Rhubarb Leaves Type: Aggressive, Water Alchemy Rank:5 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Water Damage Effect 2 (Water): Target is poisoned and takes 5 damage each round for 3 rounds. Known to be very poisonous, however only the Rhubarb leaves are poisonous, the fruit itself is not. Pine Needles Type: Aggressive, Ice Alchemy Rank: 7 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Ice Damage Effect 2 (Ice): Target is Stopped for 1 Round Sharp and pointy needles that grow on pine trees they stay alive even in the winter. Cactus Thorns Type: Aggressive, Earth Alchemy Rank: 7 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Earth Damage Effect 2 (Earth): Target is Paralyzed for 2 Rounds. These thorns help store water for cacti, they are sharp and can be very long. Storm Root Type: Aggressive, Lightning Alchemy Rank: 7 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Lightning Damage Effect 2 (Lightning): Target is Stunned for 1 Round These roots are fed by storms, and grown in places that are usually always stormy Water Lilly Type: Aggressive, Water Alchemy Rank: 7 Effect 1 (Aggressive):Deals +5 Water Damage Effect 2 (Water): Target is Slowed for 2 Rounds. Water Lillies are also known as Lilly pads, they are green and sometimes have flowers on them. Marigold Type: Aggressive, Light Alchemy Rank: 5 Effect 1 (Aggressive): Deals +5 Light Damage Effect 2 (Light): Target loses 2 range Strike for 2 Rounds. Flowers with pin like seeds, these flowers are usually Orange, but come in many other colors as well. Deadpetal Type: Aggressive, Dark Alchemy Rank: 5 Effect 1 (Aggressive): Deals +5 Dark Damage Effect 2 (Dark): Causes Blindness These petals usually looks dead, eating 100 of these petals is said to cause instant death, though these are only rumors. Habenero Type: Aggressive, Fire, Lightning, Light Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Fire): Deals +12 Fire Damage. Effect 2 (Lightning): Deals +5 Fire Damage. Effect 3 (Light): Target is Silenced for 5 Rounds. These peppers are very spicy, they usually come in a small orange color. They grow on small fickle plants. Asp Venom Type: Aggressive, Water, Ice, Dark Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Water): Target is poisoned and takes 10 damage each round for 3 Rounds Effect 2 (Ice): Deals +10 Water Damage. Effect 3 (Dark): Target is Paralyzed for 3 Rounds From the venom sacks of the great asp, this poison can some times be very deadly. Witch Hazel Type: Aggressive, Ice, Dark, Wind Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Ice): Deals +13 Ice Damage Effect 2 (Wind): Target loses 3 Dodge for 3 rounds. Effect 3 (Grants Poison Status): If the combined ingredient also inflicts poison, this effect lasts for +2 Rounds, and deals +3 Damage A cold weather flower that can bloom in even the harshest snows. Properties can increase the lasting and power effects of poison. Orchid Type: Aggressive, Wind, Water, Ice Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Wind): Deals +4 Wind Damage Effect 2 (Water): Target Loses 5 Physical and Mental Endurance for 3 Rounds Effect 3 (Ice): Target loses 3 Strike for 2 Rounds A tropical flower, which grows on a long schute like stem, with thick green leaves sprouting from the bottom. The petals are usually white in color. Ginger Type: Aggressive, Earth, Dark, Lightning Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Earth): Target Loses 9 Defense for 3 Rounds. Effect 2 (Lightning): Target loses 3 Range Strike for 3 rounds. Effect 3 (Dark): Deals +5 Earth Damage An oddly shaped root, good for cooking. However it can make one sick if it is consumed raw, or if it is cooked improperly. Sulfur Type: Aggressive, Lightning, Fire, Earth Alchemy Rank: 14 Effect 1 (Fire): Deals +10 Fire Damage Effect 2 (Lightning): Deals +10 Lightning Damage Effect 3 (Earth): Deals +10 Earth Damage A powdery substance usually found while mining, and is normally yellow in color. Sulfur can be flammable, and it very dangerous if inhaled. Sunflower Petals Type: Aggressive, Light, Fire, Wind Alchemy Rank: 18 Effect 1 (Fire): Target’s Physical Endurance is 1 for 2 Rounds Effect 2 (Wind): Deals +10 Light Damage Effect 3 (Light): If the target is healed within 1 round of use, no healing occurs. From the head of a sunflower these small yellow petals will wilt quickly. Moonflower Type: Aggressive, Dark, Wind, Ice Alchemy Rank: 18 Effect 1 (Wind): Deals +10 Dark Damage. Effect 2 (Ice): Targets dodge is 1 for 1 Round. Effect 3 (Dark): Target is stunned for 3 Rounds. A flower that only blooms at night, it would seem that its petals have a strange property about it. Category:Equipment